starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Marrak's Military Armaments
Would it be possible, for simplicity sake, if you could put your product line on the main article? Having separate artciles, which are nothing more than lists, from the main article is pretty pointless. Either you can do it, or I can, but you have three different articles which can be incorporated into your main article, and it would be much cleaner. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:17, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Take a look... All of this Marrak MMA stuff is absolutely ripped from Classic Battletech. The company's logo is the Clan Smoke Jaguar symbol, and effectively everything else is also ripped. Does some action need to be taken here, or should we just leave it be? Porty1119 14:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *Not a whole lot of us (to my knowledge) have any real information on BattleTech. The guy that made the MMA stuff is (as far as I know, permanately) no longer RPing with us. I can think of only one person that would have any real moderate amount of success working on the proper citations for this stuff, but I'll get a hold of him and see if he can work on it. Thanks for pointing that out, I completely forgot about this stuff. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 21:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *Before I begin, I hate the new Wiki editing format. I want the old ways!Anyways, as Cadden said, the guy is no longer with us. I'm also the one he's referring to who has the knowledge to source this. As I said to Cadden, I can do it, but it'll take some time as there's so many images and text that needs citations. As I also mentioned to Cadden, I'm not very comfortable with anyone, for all intents and purposes, plagiarizing from another source. Even if the source authors are neutral about it, I don't think it reflects well on the community. I'd honestly move to deleting the articles or something, especially since they're not in active use. Does anyone else have any opinions on this matter? --Balsa 22:32, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *Considering Raptor last touched this in 2006 and we haven't heard a peep out of him since, I'd be in favor of deletion. --Halomek, Exodus Wiki Admin 23:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) **I recommended to Balsa uninanimous community approval, but that is only because it's story-related. If we decide otherwise, I'm fine by that, given the circumstances. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 23:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ***Cadden, it might be easier if we carried our PM conversation here, since it's pretty much the same conversation. :) As I said in the PM, I wouldn't presume to just deleting the content. Bringing it up with the community is a good approach. Would you two suggest this to be done in the forums for greater visibility? Or, in other words, how would you like this to be done? It's both a wiki issue and community issue, but as the problem arose from the wiki first, I'll let you two decide how to best approach the subject. --Balsa 23:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ****Yeah, I sent you one just now, but it's more to wrap it up there. :) As I just let you know, I'm in favor of trying to fix things before burying them, but if we can't fix we'll delete. Taking this to the forums is the best approach, I think as it's first community and second wiki. (Unlike some instances where it's first Wiki and second... maybe... community.) Btw, I agree with you on the current version of editing vs. the "old school" version. I've talked to others about it before... I'd prefer to talk to Wikia staff, but I really have no desire for it. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 00:05, January 6, 2011 (UTC) **Well, the way I see it, we can approach this in a few ways: (1) Delete it all; (2) Apply proper citations and sources; (3) Maybe include some template or disclaimer saying that the articles are defunct. Personally, I don't like deleting the articles because they ARE an element of our MBT. However, I also don't believe that merely providing proper citations and sources is an adequate fix. After all, I can't just grab a scholarly article, say it's from Dr. Bob, and then turn it in as a full-blown report. So, I'm not sure what the best method is. Perhaps a good start is to make a forum thread? --Balsa 00:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *Just delete it... If they aren't roleplaying it anymore, and it's all plagurized, no reason to bother with trying to save it. But that's just my opinion... Xanamiar 05:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC) **Let's bring it before the boards. That way, in case it is deleted, and Raptor does show up one day, we can point to that thread and show him it was the community's choice. Keep in mind that we can always undelete it later if we need to. --Halomek, Exodus Wiki Admin 16:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ***I'd prefer that he restructure the article, rather than we undelete it, given how much it's been clearly plagiarizing BattleTech information with the individual pieces of technology. The MMA article would be undeleted, 'cause as far as I know it doesn't plagiarize anything, but I wouldn't merely undelete the rest if it came down to it. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 16:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) **Okay, so bring it up in the forums, then. How do you want to go about that? Make a post in the Gen OOC forums (or RP OOC)? If so, who do you want to do it? --Balsa 20:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ***Don't think it'll matter between the two. As for who... I was thinking one of the forum staff, for the sake of control. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 23:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ****Okay. Does anyone want to volunteer? :P --Balsa 23:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *****Balsa! Good of you to volunteer! :D --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 02:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Wow, that's just... Wow. I've "borrowed" things from other sources before but never quite so blatantly. Union-Class Dropship? He didn't even bother to change the name! Also, how come no one thought of me when all this Battletech stuff came up? *sniffle* =( --Pryde2000 20:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) **Personally, I say delete it. I'm not necessarily worried about the owners of Battletech trying to sue us but there are quite a few Robotech designs on this page and Harmony Gold has been known to be quite trigger happy when it comes to their mech designs (which aren't really their designs, technically, but they own the license to Robotech, sooo...). Also, in case anyone was wondering, the Stinger, Wasp, Rifleman, Warhammer and Marauder are all from Robotech. There may also be a few more on this article that I don't remember. --Pryde2000 20:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ***Looking at the article again, we could leave up most of the page and just delete the product lines part of it (making sure to delete the linked articles that have the Battletech/Robotech stuff). --Halomek, Exodus Wiki Admin 22:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ****Leaving the MMA article, but deleting the products articles is fine by me, as MMA itself is not copied from anything (as far as I know), but the products are. I'll plan on making an OOC post tonight, basically stating the situation about copied articles. I'll check back here before I make the post, so if you have anything that needs mentioning, let me know here or PM. (Also, Harmony Gold sucks. They threatened suit over the new Mechwarrior game. IMO, if your company hasn't done anything relevant in the last decade, then GTFO.) --Balsa 22:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *****In all honesty they should have known better than to use the Warhammer design in their teaser trailer. It's not the first time they've been sued by Harmony Gold. --Pryde2000 05:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *****Thanks for taking care of that, Balsa. :) --Halomek, Exodus Wiki Admin 00:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) **No problem. Thread is now up: http://sw-e.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=9641 --Balsa 02:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) **I would have thought of you, Pryde, but honestly Balsa's name is the only one that came to mind. :P As for everything else, whatever goes down is fine by me. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 04:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Clean Up So, how do you guys want to start the article clean-up? Should I begin by adding the Delete tag to all the articles needing deleting? If so, and to be clear, what exactly needs deleting? Both the pictures and the articles? For example, are we going to delete both http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Union.gif and Union-Class_Dropship? Also, are non-Battletech articles/pictures affected? --Balsa 22:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) *I’d say delete tags for everything having to do with battletech (articles and pictures). Leave whatever is left. --Halomek, Exodus Wiki Admin 00:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) **Yeah, probably the best way to approach it. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 01:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) *What about the actual MMA article itself? Should I edit out the affected content (Harjel and other Battletech-tech, for example?)? Should I also remove the product lists? --Balsa 14:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) *I've completed a preliminary sweep of the articles. All of the Battle Walkers have been tagged for deletion, as well as a majority of Battletech images. I've left some, specifically the fightercraft and some space vessels because the designs are not overtly Battletech (as far as I can tell) and in my mind, seems to be fair use of the image. So, those I've left untagged for now. Do you guys want me to just remove ALL Battletech images that are unsourced? In addition, what are we doing with the MMA primary page? Do we edit out the copied technology (Harjel, etc)? --Balsa 16:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) **I think we were removing all unsourced BT images, yes. As for the article itself, probably just edit out the copied technology and call it good. We can go from there. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 19:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) **Okay, cleaned up what you tagged. And if you didn't... not my fault. :P Anyway, next step is a go. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 20:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ***Okay thanks. I'll get to that part... soon. :P --Balsa 22:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC)